


Percy Jackson aka Fish Stick 2.0

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Rewrite, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Having a soulmate was like constantly listening to a conversation you didn't want to be apart of. Or maybe you did. It was also like attending a concert you weren't aware was going to happen. Or maybe you were.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Percy Jackson aka Fish Stick 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Percy Jackson aka Fish Stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867607) by [pots_the_giraffe (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pots_the_giraffe). 



> I decided to rewrite my original fic because it's not very good in my opinion so I hope this one is better.  
> I put my music on shuffle for this.
> 
> Important: All song lyrics in italics are sort of acting as like a soundtrack while all song lyrics in bold are being heard by the characters. 
> 
> All songs will be listed at the end of the fic and can be found in this  
> [ playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7to5QI4wDIWecvVKBX2hSF?si=9KrZt8hxSZGHssCOz65xSQ:)

Jason Grace was sitting in class attempting to take notes on the Civil War while trying to ignore the conversation playing in the back of his head. It was becoming increasingly more difficult as the people’s voices continued to rise until he could hear everything the people were saying.

_It’s gonna get better, it’s gonna work out/ Give it a minute, it’s gonna turn around_

“Just leave him alone, would you?” His soulmate stated, annoyed.

Jason would’ve been more concerned about the amount of arguments his soulmate got into, but nothing ever seemed to happen to the guy that was too critical (as far as Jason could tell, though there wasn’t very much to go on). There wasn’t much he could do about it anyways.

_Maybe I’m too young to be so hopeless/ Maybe I’m too young to be so bitter_

“Fine Jackson, take your friend and tell him to stop picking fights.” The other person said.

Over the years Jason had gotten used to hearing his soulmate getting into disagreements. Though he still had very little idea as to who it was since there weren’t too many people at his school with the name Jackson, whether it was the person’s first or last name. Jason probably would’ve been able to figure out who his soulmate was sooner if it weren’t for the fact that the guy seemed to have hundreds of nicknames ranging from the most common, Seaweed Brain, to ones that were probably thought of on the spot like Fish Stick or Pre-Sushi. The nicknames were always weird and always fish related. Jason recognized some of them because he overheard some of his classmates talking about someone named Seaweed Brain but Jason never had the courage to ask who it was.

_I had it all/ But not what I wanted/ Cause hope for me/ Was a place uncharted/ And overgrown_

Jason was a decently popular guy though he only ever hung out with the same 2-3 people, his friend’s Piper McLean and Leo Valdez though occasionally he was blessed with the presence of his sister Thalia, as she liked to put it.

_You can't tell me to feel/ The truth never set me free/ So, I did it myself_

Jason always tried to do his best at school though he almost always came second to a girl named Annabeth Chase. He had her in most of his classes but he didn’t know how she does so well because she’s almost always reading one book on architecture or another despite her struggle with the words. Jason was also sure she knew his soulmate because she constantly talked about how “Seaweed Brain this” or “Seaweed Brain that” (or something along those lines, his memory only worked to a certain extent). Jason knew this because he may or may not eavesdrop on other people’s conversations a lot.

_Tell me all my opportunities, ask me if I care_

Jason had stopped questioning why his soulmate never seemed to attend class a long time ago so when he heard a song begin playing he didn’t think much of it. It was a common occurrence for his soulmate to ditch class and listen to music. Jason wished he had the courage to skip class but he was too worried his dad would find out.

_**But ultimately I don't give a flying fuck what you think of me** _

Jason was constantly being disturbed by his soulmate’s loud music that he was almost never in the mood for or emotionally prepared to listen to. He was constantly worrying whether his soulmate’s music was reflecting their feelings or not. He didn’t want them to be upset especially if there was a possibility he could do something to help.

_**I'm ripe with things to say/ The words rot and fall away/ What stupid poem, could fix this home?/ I'd read it every day** _

The next song was one he hadn’t heard his soulmate play before and he wrote it down to add to his soulmate’s playlist he’d made. Actually, Jason had several playlists for his soulmate because damn, did that guy have such a varying taste in music; his soulmate would go from listening to a song like Dynamite by Taio Cruz to I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. The song his soulmate was playing would definitely be going in his playlist for his soulmates sadder music.

_**Their anger hurts my ears/ Been running strong for seven years/ Rather than fix the problems/ They never solve them, it makes no sense at all** _

Recently Jason has started to play his “Feel Good-Happiness” playlist whenever his soulmate was playing particularly depressing music. Jason assumed he was feeling under the weather based on the songs his soulmate was listening to, though his soulmate could just have a depressing taste in music.

Jason tried his best to remove his phone from his pocket without drawing everyone's attention to him. When he managed to get his phone out he plugged his earbuds in before putting one in his ear and pressing play on his playlist.

_**Last night I knew what to say/ But you weren't there to hear it/ These lines so well rehearsed/ Tongue-tied and overloaded/ You never notice** _

The first song that came on was a cute love song and it usually seemed to make his soulmate feel better. That’s how Jason interpreted it at least though there was a very high chance he was wrong. The song had such an innocent energy to it and it was one of his favorite songs that used to always make him feel happier.

Jason noticed that his soulmate had paused his music, probably to listen to whatever it was that Jason had started playing. In the pause between the end of the song and the next song the playlist was going to play, Jason heard his soulmate turn on another song so like his soulmate had done for him, he paused his playlist and listened to whatever song his soulmate was going to respond with.

_I'm not in love/ This is not my heart_

They did this sometimes, almost like having a conversation but just with whatever songs they could find.

_**I wish there was a situation to be mad at/ Or a person I could blame/ I've got a loud mouth, I'm pale with a ghost obsession** _

He wanted to make his soulmate feel better, he did, but Jason was never sure what to do when his soulmate played sad songs on purpose when they were having a conversation. He never knew what they meant most of the time and when he thought he did, he didn’t know how to respond.

_And it sucks to sleep/ 'Cause you aren't talking to me/ I wanna give you space/ But the amount between us is wrecking me_

Jason was about to play a song when he heard his teacher clear her throat from in front of his desk and Jason looked around the room and noticed that everybody was staring at him. “Mr. Grace, I know how fun it is to play songs with your soulmate, trust me I do, but it is not an acceptable thing to do in my class so I will be seeing you in detention this afternoon, now please put your phone away.”

Jason did as told and when doing so he could swear he could see Annabeth whispering to the redheaded girl next to her while sending looks to Jason and then to the phone in her hand with wide eyes.

A couple of minutes later a song began playing in the back of his mind and he knew his soulmate was doing it to make him feel better. The song summed up perfectly how high school is.

_**Four years, you think for sure/That's all you've have to endure/ All the total dicks, all the stuck-up chicks/ So superficial, so immature** _

\---

Percy Jackson often got antsy and bored sitting in class and learning, he shudders just thinking about it, so that’s why he ditches class looking for something better to do as often as possible. During class time was when the bullies usually did their thing, while the teachers were busy and not watching the halls so it was a win win, Percy got something to do and the other kids got someone to stand up for them.

_There's nothing more cruel than to be loved by everybody but you_

Percy was playing music while strolling through the halls, quietly so he didn’t disturb his soulmate too much. While walking down the halls Percy spotted someone holding a kid, Leo Valdez Percy realized, against the wall and Percy immediately started heading towards them. Percy would’ve done it for anyone but Leo was friends with Percy and had helped him when he had been struggling in woodshop.

_If I could get my shit together/ I'm gonna run away and never see any of you again_

The school’s counselor had told Percy several times that he got a thrill out of the danger of picking fights and that he should stop but they also said that stopping bullies wasn’t the worst outlet for his anger. The counselor wasn’t very good but she had basically given him a pass to continue what he wanted.

_**I always make such expensive mistakes’/ know it's just a number but you're the eighth wonder** _

Percy smirked before casually striding over to where Leo was being held against the wall.

_**Hear the sound/ The angels come screaming/ Down your voice/ I hear you've been bleeding** _

After a few harsh words and minimal shouting, Percy got the bully to leave Leo alone and after giving him a half nod, he went about his way to the bathroom where he would listen to music until his next class period started.

_**Heaven help us now/ Come crashing down/ We'll hear the sound/ As you're falling down** _

Percy was sitting on the edge of one of the sinks with his music on shuffle when he heard another song playing in the back of his head. He paused his music to listen to the song his soulmate was playing obviously to make him feel better. It made him smile and his heart skipped a beat.

They went back and forth playing songs while Percy was texting Annabeth about what was happening. They were best friends and they told each other these things (or Rachel made him tell her through Annabeth), when suddenly his soulmate stopped playing music. Percy just assumed his soulmate had other things to do like schoolwork (gross), when he got another text from Annabeth.

 _“Oh my God, Jason Grace just got detention,”_ The text read and Percy rolled his eyes.

 _“And? What’s that got to do with me?”_ Percy barely even knew who Jason was because he was on the smarter side of things and had most of his classes with Annabeth. He did know his sister though.

 _“He was listening to music in class!”_ Was her response. Percy was beginning to think Rachel had cut out the middleman and was now texting him instead of Annabeth. He wouldn’t be surprised.

 _“Okay and? A ton of kids probably listen to music in class.”_ Percy wasn’t stupid, he knew what Annabeth (or Rachel, the possibility still stood) was trying to get at but it was one of the most unlikely things he’d ever heard.

_“Fine then, start playing a song and I’ll ask him what song he’s hearing. This isn’t a coincidence Percy, you know there’s no such thing.”_

_“Fine, I’m putting on the song… uhhh… Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.”_ It was the first song he thought of for some reason so he just went with it and he pressed play.

_“You’re such a weirdo, Seaweed Brain, but I’ll tell you what he says.”_

_**You’re so fine/ I want you mine** _

\---

Jason really wasn’t sure what to expect to be the next song his soulmate was going to play but he really wasn’t prepared to hear a rather lively, _“Hey! Hey! You! You! I don’t like your girlfriend!”_ Jason noted that whenever he met his soulmate he was going to need to have a serious talk with them about their music taste.

What was even more unexpected was when Annabeth turned around from her seat that was one row up and across from his and threw a piece of paper at him.

 _“What song do you hear right now?”_ It said in Rachel’s loopy and slightly lopsided scroll. Annabeth must’ve had Rachel write it for her.

 _“Girlfriend by that one girl who did the one song about the skater boy, why?”_ Jason didn’t know the girl’s name and didn’t exactly have the time to figure it out before the teacher caught them. Jason quickly folded the paper up again and tossed it back to Annabeth, who was obviously expecting it.

Jason watched as Annabeth pumped her first below her desk and text someone while Rachel scrawled another message on the paper before passing it back to Annabeth who threw it at Jason, who unfolded it and read the new message.

\---

Percy really wasn’t sure what to do now that he knew who his soulmate was. Annabeth had almost immediately responded with a, _“I was right, it is him, I mean he doesn’t know the name Avril Lavigne but he knew the song. You guys are meeting at the one tree by the football field after school, you know the one.”_

_You're just like an angel/ Your skin makes me cry/ You float like a feather/ In a beautiful world_

Percy really shouldn’t have allowed Annabeth to do anything because he on a regular basis didn’t like Jason because he for one, was taller than Percy (only by an inch) which was very intimidating and two, he was really good looking (not necessarily a bad thing) and Percy never knew what to do with himself.

_I wish I was special/ You're so fuckin' special_

In order to prepare himself for the conversation that was to come, he decided to skip his last class of the day and instead went to sit by the tree until school was over.

\---

“So you’re the Fish Stick that I’ve heard so little about.” Jason said. Percy wasn’t really sure what he was expecting but he knew it was his soulmate because he could hear the words lightly buzzing through his head.

_And I confessed, confessed to you riding shot-gun/ Underneath the purple skies and we danced_

Percy was sitting on the ground leaning against the tree and Jason could only describe him as a skater. His hair, a dark black was streaked with blue, and was messy and chaotic though it seemed to fit Percy’s music taste, and probably his personality too. His eyes reminded him oddly enough of really dark green apples, and the ocean too. “I think we need to have a talk about your music taste.” Jason said.

_You were the song stuck in my head/ Every song that I've ever loved/ Play it again and again and again_

Of all things Percy was expecting, it certainly wasn’t to be called Fish Stick and to be called out for his music taste but it could’ve been worse.

_And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

It was safe to say Jason got another couple of days of detention for skipping his first one but it was all good because Percy was in detention as well for skipping class.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @potsthegiraffe  
> I love comments, so let me know what you think
> 
> The songs in order:  
> Coast (It's Gonna Get Better) by Patrick Stump  
> Careful by Paramore  
> I Quit by Descendents  
> Stay Together For The Kids by Blink 182  
> About A Girl by The Academy Is...  
> 21 Questions by Waterparks  
> High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup  
> Wilson (Expensive Mistakes) by Fall Out Boy  
> Heaven Help Us by My Chemical Romance  
> Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne  
> Creep by Radiohead  
> Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy


End file.
